The Haunting of Darius Haddelway
by Disco Ant
Summary: Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko find themselves inside a haunted building, one which will alter their lives forever. Contains language, violence and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, it's another story from me, the person who already has way too many unfinished stories on here! :D Yay!

This story was inspired mainly by BxxWeb's Haunted, which is awesome and something I should be watching. If you like paranormal things I recommend at least giving it a look. I'm addicted to it. xD

And, as the summary says, this story will contain language and violence. Most likely more language than violence, though. And arguing. It'll contain plenty of that.

I decided to not include Zenigata in this, as he'd have a very small role in the first chapter and it'd be like in the episodes where they put him in for no reason other to have him in the episode. And I hate that. So, while this story is happening, Zenigata is on a cruise that he won, living the high life and taking "all you can eat" very literally and cleaning out the buffets.

* * *

**The Haunting of Darius Haddelway**

Chapter One - R.P. Brenswick's Music Academy

Lupin hopped off the top of the dumpster and over the wooden fence, landing on the other side and continuing on down the littered alley. He glanced back as Jigen made it over the fence and smirked while continuing on.

Jigen ran a little faster to catch up as Goemon and Fujiko followed after him, all of them turning the corner and shoving their way through the crowds of people as police sirens rang in the distance.

Lupin turned and ran into a small theater, stopping in the lobby and bending over as he caught his breath.

Jigen got to the door of the theater and stopped, glancing at Goemon and Fujiko as they were finally able to catch up, the three then rushing inside.

"Why'd we come here?" Jigen asked.

"Shortcut," Lupin said, looking over as the theaters manager was walking towards them with a scowl on his face. "We'd better go."

The others looked back at the man before running off after Lupin as he entered one of the theaters and exited out the back.

"Where are we going, Lupin," Fujiko asked him as they stood at the end of the narrow walkway between the theater and the building behind it.

"It's a secret," he said with a grin.

"You have no idea, do you?" she said in displeasure.

"Wow, you finally figured that out," Jigen remarked.

"Shut up," she said, glaring at the back of his head.

"There are some old buildings about three blocks from here we can hide out in," Lupin said, seeing the coast was clear and running off again.

The four continued on down the street, getting about a block before they were cut off by a cop car. They stopped and made a quick left down a nearby street.

"Damn it," Lupin said as three more cop cars sped towards them while a small group of officers approached from the side.

Goemon ran faster, passing Lupin and facing off with the approaching cars. He pulled out his sword and sliced wildly as he ran, the cop cars stopping suddenly and falling into large pieces, the cops inside stunned.

The four kept on as the number of cops chasing them grew. Lupin glanced to his right, seeing a large building surrounded by an old wrought iron fence and overgrown vines and shrubs.

"We can cut through there," Lupin said to the others as he turned and ran towards the fence.

Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko followed, all staring up at the building, the outside showing signs of a fire, the door and windows boarded up.

Lupin easily made his way over the six foot fence and ran towards the front door.

Goemon gave Jigen and Fujiko a lift over it and then hopped up and climbed over.

They ran around to the side of the building and were on their way to the back of the property when Lupin saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and peeked through a partially uncovered window of the building.

"What is it?" Goemon wondered.

"There was a woman in here," Lupin said as he looked around the dark interior.

"Probably some homeless lady," Jigen said.

"Help me," a female's voice called from inside.

"She needs help," Lupin said as he hurried to remove the other boards on the window.

"Let the cops help her," Fujiko said. She looked back, seeing and hearing nothing. "Mentioning cops, I wonder where they went."

Jigen and Goemon looked back, looking at Fujiko and shrugging.

"Probably got tired," Jigen said, turning towards Lupin to say something to him, only to find that he was already inside of the building. "What is he doing?" he wondered in annoyance.

"Lupin?" Fujiko called out as she stuck her head in the window. She looked around before crawling inside.

Jigen followed her, Goemon taking one last look around before going inside.

...

At the entrance of the gates stood the cops, all standing with looks of fear on their faces.

"The music academy," one cop muttered.

"They went inside? There?" another wondered in shock.

"What do we do?" one asked the man leading them.

The lead cop stared at the front doors of the building. "Let them go," he said in a low voice. He turned towards the other cops. "If the stories are true, we won't be seeing them again."

The cops stared at him as he walked by. They gave each other concerned glances before following, some taking one last look back at the building as they walked away from it.

...

"Lupin," Jigen hollered as he, Goemon and Fujiko walked down the damaged halls, Jigen using his lighter to keep from stumbling over the debris that covered the floor.

"What is this place?" Fujiko asked, looking around in disgust as she stepped over boards and piles of insulation. She looked up, a large hole in the ceiling showing part of the second story to her.

Goemon said nothing as he stared straight ahead and followed Jigen.

"Lu-" Jigen stopped quickly and gasped as Lupin stepped out of a room right in front of him.

"She must have gone upstairs," Lupin said to himself, not really noticing the others there as he looked around for the stairs.

Fujiko opened her mouth to speak when a young girls laughter echoed through the halls.

"Hey," Lupin yelled. "Where are you?"

"Is anyone else disturbed by this?" Jigen wondered.

"Yeah," Fujiko whispered.

Goemon only stared at them in boredom.

"Did you guys see her?" Lupin asked.

"No," Fujiko said. "Can we just get out of here now?"

Lupin didn't hear her as he walked to another room and looked inside of it. He turned back to the hall when he saw a figure at the end of it as it ran into one of the rooms.

"There!" Lupin pointed and ran down the hall. He got to the room and ran inside, disappearing from the others view.

"Lupin," Fujiko yelled in anger.

"Come on," Jigen sighed, following after him.

The three got to the room and walked inside.

"A classroom?" Fujiko said as burnt remains of desks littered the floor.

Goemon walked up to a partially burnt article that was pinned to the wall. "Randolph P. Brenswick big winner at Beethoven festival."

"Music school..." Jigen said as he walked to a damaged piano, hitting one of the keys, the off-tune note echoing off the walls.

"Damn it, Jigen," Fujiko yelled as she jumped from the sudden eerie sound.

Jigen looked at her and gave a slight shrug.

Another off-tune note sounded out.

"Knock it the fuck off, Jigen! It's not funny!" Fujiko stood with a look of fear and anger on her face.

Jigen had stepped back from the piano and was staring down at it in fright. "I didn't fucking touch it, I swear!"

"So, it just played by itself?"

"Yeah, it just played by it's fucking self!"

"It's old and damaged," Goemon said. "It's nothing."

"Ye-yeah... I guess..." Jigen said as he kept a close watch on the piano as he walked away from it.

"Lupin," Fujiko yelled, seeing him standing in another hallway and running up to him.

"What is it? Did you find her?" he asked.

"No, I didn't find her! I want to get out of here, Lupin! This place is creepy..."

Lupin looked at her and laughed. "Creepy? Come on, Fujiko. It's just an old building."

"The fucking piano played by itself, Lupin," Jigen said as he and Goemon walked up. "I'm getting the hell out of here."

A woman's scream filled the building, causing Jigen and Fujiko to jump. Goemon looked around with caution while Lupin looked around in desperation.

"You okay?" he yelled. "Damn it, where the hell are the stairs?"

"Lupin," Jigen yelled as Lupin ran off once again.

"I don't like this place..." Fujiko whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked around.

A door slamming sounded from the end of the hall.

"I'm with you on that," Jigen said as they all looked towards the noise.

"Hey, where's Goemon?" Fujiko wondered, looking to where he once stood.

Jigen looked back, not seeing him anywhere. "Goemon," he yelled. "Damn it, we can't be splitting up like this!"

"Should we look for him?" Fujiko said in uncertainty.

"We can't leave him here," Jigen muttered. "Come on," he sighed as he walked back into the classroom the old piano sat in.

"You won't find him," a faint child's voice said before it giggled.

Jigen pulled out his gun and spun around, his hand shaking slightly as he held it out. The floor creaking behind him, he spun around and fired before he could think.

Goemon pulled out his sword and sliced the bullet in half. Sheathing the sword, he glared at Jigen. "What is wrong with you?" he said in a slight growl.

"Goemon," Fujiko said in relief. "Tell us you heard that."

"Heard what?" Goemon wondered.

"That fucking kid!" Jigen said. "You didn't fucking hear that?"

Goemon looked at both in confusion. "No, I didn't..."

"Hey guys," Lupin called out. "I found something!"

The three rushed towards the voice together. They ran down the hall, looking in rooms as they passed them.

"Where are you?" Jigen yelled.

"I'm right here," Lupin said as he walked up from behind them.

"What'd you find?" Fujiko said, happy they were all back together.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"You said you found something..." Fujiko gave him a blank look.

"Fuck..." Jigen sighed. "It's... it's that thing! It's fucking with us now!"

"Thing?" Lupin wondered. "What are you talking about, Jigen?" he laughed.

"Who cares," Fujiko said in a raised voice. "Can we just get the hell out of here?"

"Yes, let's get out of here," Jigen said.

"You can't leave, Jigen," a boy's voice whispered.

Jigen jumped, letting out a short yell as he turned around.

"What is it?" Fujiko asked as her fear rose. "What?" she yelled.

"You didn't hear that?" Jigen asked her.

Fujiko shook her head, too scared at that point to really say anything.

"It was a kid!" Jigen said. "A boy! He said we can't leave!"

Lupin stared at him in amusement. "You're just imagining things, Jigen," he laughed. "Come on, I saw a sign that the stairs are this way."

The three watched as he walked casually down the hall. Goemon walked past Jigen and Fujiko and followed. Jigen and Fujiko glanced at each other before quickly catching up to them.

They found the stairs, making their way carefully up the old wooden slats and exiting out a partially burnt down door.

Lupin took out his lighter to see the area around him.

The second floor was worse than the first, the floors missing in areas and the walls reduced to burnt out slats. The ceiling for the most part was gone, light filtering from the damaged roof shining down past the third floor and into the second.

Lupin zig-zagged through random rooms when he couldn't get further in the hall.

The others followed as they passed from hall to hall, nobody really knowing where they were anymore.

"Okay, Lupin, you've had your fun," Fujiko said, fed up with search. "Let's just get out of-"

"Hey there," Lupin said as he stopped in the doorway of one room. He looked towards the other end of the room and smiled. "Why are you here? This place isn't safe."

"Who... who is he talking to?" Jigen asked in a low voice.

Fujiko and Goemon stood next to him and watched as Lupin spoke to an empty space.

"We should get out of here together," Lupin said as he held his hand out. "Hey, wait!" He sighed and ran out the door and into the hall, stopping when he saw nothing there.

"Lupin, what are you doing?" Fujiko asked as she and the others caught up with him.

"There's a lady here," he said, looking back at Fujiko. "You didn't see her?"

"There's no lady here, Lupin," Jigen growled.

"She was right there," Lupin yelled as he turned and faced Jigen. "Stop being such an asshole and help me find her!"

"Find who?" Jigen yelled. "There's nobody in this shitty place!"

"If you're going to be that way, fine!" Lupin got into Jigen's face, saying nothing before he backed up. "I don't need your help! Why don't you just go!"

"I'm not leaving you here, Lupin!" Jigen stepped forward and grabbed Lupin's forearm.

"Don't touch me!" Lupin growled, pulling his arm away from Jigen and stomping off.

"He's acting strange," Goemon noted.

"Really, Goemon?" Jigen said in an almost yell. "Tell us something we don't fucking know!"

Goemon narrowed his eyes at Jigen and then turned to find Lupin.

"Where are you going?" Fujiko asked.

"To help him," Goemon stated as he kept walking.

Fujiko growled in frustration.

"He's gonna do something stupid..." Jigen sighed, referring to Lupin and his knack of getting into trouble when women were involved.

"He's not very smart," a voice around them laughed.

Fujiko gasped and pressed herself against the wall, looking around as tears filled her eyes.

Jigen tensed as he searched for the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" he yelled. "Why don't you just show yourself, you fucking coward!"

"Jigen, stop," Fujiko begged.

"You think this is funny?" Jigen yelled as he looked around.

"Jigen..."

"Come the fuck out, you stupid piece of shit!"

"Stop!" Fujiko shrieked as she held her bowed head and sobbed. "Just stop it," she cried.

The anger drained from Jigen as he looked over at her.

"You're all gonna die," a child's voice mocked them.

"Shut up," Jigen said through clenched teeth.

"You guys coming or not?" Lupin asked as he walked towards the two.

"I said shut up!" Jigen screamed, looking up and glaring at Lupin, his demeanor quickly changing when he saw him. "Lupin..."

"Are you... are you guys okay?" Lupin asked as he stared with uncertainty at a once raging Jigen and then at a crying Fujiko. "Fujiko?" He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What the hell did you do to her, Jigen?"

"Me? What did I do? I didn't do anything! Why don't you ask that non-existing girlfriend of yours what happened?"

"Just because you didn't see her doesn't make her non-existing!"

"We were looking right where you were, Lupin! We didn't see anything!"

"Well, then maybe you all need glasses!"

"Oh, so we're the problem? We aren't the ones who-!"

"Jigen," Goemon said calmly.

Jigen looked at him in shock. "You're taking his side?" he asked in disbelief.

"I saw her," Goemon said, giving him a serious look. "We have to help her."

Children's laughter filled the hall, Jigen looking around as he tensed with anger.

A loud crack sounded from above, Jigen looking up as a beam from the roof broke loose and crashed through the third floor ceiling. He glanced down to where it was going to fall, Fujiko standing there, unaware of what was going on.

"Look out," Jigen yelled, rushing forward and grabbing Fujiko, pressing her against the wall as the beam fell and crashed through the floor, falling with a loud thud to the first floor.

They all stared in shock at the scene.

"They're trying to kill us," Jigen mumbled. "They're trying to fucking kill us!"

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked, having had just about enough of Jigen. "This is an old building. All your annoying yelling probably shook the thing loose."

"You didn't hear them laughing just before that beam fell?" Jigen asked, looking desperately at Lupin and Goemon.

They looked at him as though he were insane.

"They laughed! And then that fucking thing fell and almost killed Fujiko!"

"I didn't hear anything, Jigen," Goemon said.

"Did you?" he asked as he looked at Fujiko.

She shook her head 'no'.

"God, Jigen, you're acting like a maniac," Lupin sighed. "It's an old building. Obviously there was a fire here. Old burnt buildings fall apart. It's natural."

"And is seeing and hearing things that don't exist natural?" Jigen asked.

"I wouldn't know. God, man, what are you smoking?"

"I'm not smoking anything, Lupin!"

"Well, then, maybe that's your problem!"

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Lupin walked off.

"We need to find that girl and get her out of here," Lupin said.

Goemon said nothing as he followed Lupin.

"What's going on, Jigen," Fujiko asked as her voice quivered.

Jigen said nothing as he glanced at her before staring at Lupin and Goemon as they walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, thank you everyone for your reviews. You guys are awesome. :D

The first version of this chapter wasn't what it was supposed to be. I left out most of what I had envisioned for it and then was sad that I didn't take quick notes of ideas I had gotten for it. So, that's why this chapter took as long as it did to update. Man, so far this story is just one long argument. xD

My cat just officially creeped me out... She jumped on the TV and started to attack it, so I turned and asked her what she was doing. And then I made a "Pssst!" sound to scare her off the TV and she looked at me with the most evil look and meowed oddly at me. I'm keeping an eye on her. She's gonna kill me while I sleep one of these nights, I swear. xD And now she's being cute and pouncing on floor fuzz. As if I can't see through that little act...

* * *

Chapter Two - Strengthening

Lupin wandered into one of the larger classrooms, a small stage set up at the front while scattered remains of chairs laid before it.

"She came in here, didn't she?" Lupin stopped halfway into the room when he got no answer. "Goemon?" he said as he turned.

Goemon stood in the doorway, his body still and relaxed. His eyes stared blankly at Lupin.

"Goemon?" Lupin laughed nervously as he slowly approached. "Come on, knock it off." He stopped in front of Goemon and reached out to grab his arm, which he found was stiff, the muscles tense.

Lupin pulled his hand back and gave Goemon a quizzical look. "Hey," he said, waving his hands in front of the samurai's face.

Goemon's expression didn't change.

"Oh, I get it," Lupin said, laughing it off. "Jigen put you up to this, right? Hey, Jigen," he shouted. "Funny joke you pulled on me! Now, make him stop!"

Lupin took a step back and gave Goemon an unsure look. "You know, you're way too good at this acting thing. Never knew you had it in you..."

"What joke did I pull on you," an annoyed Jigen asked as he and Fujiko entered the room from the opposite side. "And don't run off like that! We've been wandering around lost for the last ten minutes!"

"Well, Jigen, I'm sorry your sense of direction is so awful." Lupin rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Fujiko asked as she stared at Goemon.

"He's... I don't know, playing a joke or something," Lupin said, waving it off.

"Sure about that?" Jigen muttered.

"Oh, like you don't know any-"

Lupin stopped and turned towards Goemon when they all heard the sound of wood hitting wood.

Goemon's hand went limp, dropping the sword he always seemed to hold. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, one raspy word leaving his mouth.

"Die."

Lupin inhaled quickly and loudly as Goemon reached out and squeezed his neck with both hands.

"Hey," Jigen yelled as he ran forward.

Lupin grasped at Goemon's hands, trying with all his remaining strength to pry them from his neck, but he couldn't even budge a finger.

"Lupin," Fujiko yelled, rushing up and grabbing Goemon around the waist, trying unsuccessfully to pull him away.

Jigen grabbed Goemon's hands, but found he, too, was unable to do any good. With Lupin's last breath quickly approaching, Jigen reached down and grabbed Goemon's sword, unsheathing it and thrusting it into Goemon's thigh.

Goemon snapped back to reality and screamed in pain, his hands letting loose Lupin as they were now clenching his wounded leg.

Jigen dropped the sword and ran to Lupin, who collapsed to the floor as he coughed and took in long breaths. Jigen then looked back at Goemon, who stood with a panicked look on his face, as if he were trying to remember the last few minutes.

"What... what happened?" Goemon asked with a shaky voice. "What did I...?"

Fujiko looked on in concern, having never seen Goemon this rattled before.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Jigen yelled as he straightened himself out and stepped towards Goemon. "You just fucking tried to kill him!"

"No... I..." Goemon stared down, grimacing at his blood stained hands and blood soaked pants.

"Yes, Goemon! You were fucking choking him! You don't remember?"

"Jigen," Fujiko said, trying to calm him down. "Just, please stop, okay? None of us need this right now."

"What the hell are you talking about," Jigen yelled. "You saw what happened! And he doesn't even fucking remember it!"

"You..." Lupin said as he got to his feet and glared at Goemon. "You asshole!" he screamed as he punched Goemon hard in the face. "You think pulling that kind of shit is funny? You almost killed me, damn it! What is wrong with you?"

Goemon stood in silence as he hung his head in shame.

"And you," Lupin said as he pointed at Jigen.

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"You were in on this stupid joke! Well, in case you didn't realize it by now, I didn't find it all that funny," he spat.

"I had nothing to do with this! And that obviously wasn't a joke, Lupin! Don't you see what's going on? Something got to him! He wasn't acting on his own!"

"Something got to...?" Lupin backed off, staring in disbelief at Jigen as he shook his head. "He almost killed me and you're gonna go on and blame it on some demon or ghost or whatever the hell thing you pulled from your ass? I can't even believe you think that shit is real."

"What else could it be?" Jigen yelled. "Goemon has never acted like that for as long as we've known him! So, why now? Huh, Lupin?"

"It's okay," Fujiko whispered to Goemon as she worked to bandage up his leg, being gentle with him as she could see he was still upset over what had happened.

Lupin stared at Jigen with a pained look. He couldn't believe Jigen would just turn on him like that. "I thought you were a better friend than this."

"What?"

"I want you to leave. And take your psychopathic friend with you. Both of you, just stay the hell away from me."

"Lupin..." Fujiko sighed, feeling he was taking this a little too far.

"I'm not leaving you here," Jigen said through clenched teeth.

"Tch, yeah, because you care so much," Lupin muttered.

"God, Lupin! Why can't you see any of this?" Jigen yelled, desperate for some sort of reasonable answer.

Lupin answered with a glare.

"We weren't like this this morning! We weren't like this last night! Fuck, we weren't even like this forty minutes ago!"

"And your point?" Lupin asked in a calm manner.

"It's this building, Lupin! Something in here is doing this to us! Can't you see what's happening?"

"See what?" Lupin screamed. "None of what you're saying makes any sense! Tell me what it is I'm supposed to be seeing! Tell me!"

"Everything, Lupin! You seeing some woman who isn't there! Voices coming from nowhere! Goemon suddenly going all weird and trying to kill you! It's this place! This whole damn place!"

"She does exist," Lupin growled.

"No, she doesn't, Lupin," Jigen said, his voice calmer as he tried to make Lupin understand. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm not leaving her here," Lupin said angrily, giving one last glare at Jigen before he turned and started out of the room.

"Damn it, Lupin! There is no her! She doesn't exist!"

Lupin stopped, his body tensing as his anger rose. "Shut up..."

"Whatever the thing is that controlled Goemon, it's now controlling you! I mean, listen to yourself! You're obsessed with someone you don't even know! And someone who isn't even alive!"

"I said, shut up," Lupin growled as he lowered his head while still keeping his back to Jigen.

"You were talking to the wall! I know what I saw! You're chasing a ghost!"

"Don't say that about her," Lupin yelled, turning towards Jigen while grabbing his gun, pointing it at Jigen and firing.

Fujiko gasped as she stood and watched, helpless to what was going on around her.

Jigen stood there and waited for the bullet to pierce him, breathing a sigh of relief when Goemon stopped it with his sword, the bullet falling to the floor in pieces.

Lupin holstered his gun as he glared at both Jigen and Goemon. "Our friendship is over," he said calmly before he left the room.

"Lupin, wait," Fujiko said, chasing after him.

"You okay?" Goemon asked as he and Jigen stared in the direction Lupin and Fujiko had walked off to.

"Yeah, thanks." Jigen looked at Goemon and nodded slightly. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, considering what just happened."

"Good."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, neither hearing anything going on in the building.

"This place," Jigen said in a low voice. "It's sucking him in. We need to get him out of here."

Goemon nodded, both walking forward and leaving the room.

"Lupin," Fujiko said, trying to get his attention as he continued to wander the second floor in search of the woman he saw. "Lupin, can you just stop for a second?" She rushed ahead of him and stopped, turning and placing her hands on his shoulders, stopping his forward motion.

"What?" Lupin asked in annoyance.

"I want to leave. Now!"

"Then go," Lupin shrugged. "Nobody is stopping you."

Fujiko sighed as Lupin removed her hands and stepped around her. "I haven't seen her for awhile. Maybe she got out."

"No, she's here. I can feel her..."

"Please, Lupin," Fujiko begged as she grabbed onto one of his arms. "Let's leave together. Right now."

Lupin stopped and slowly turned towards her.

Fujiko smiled flirtingly, her smile fading as Lupin stared at her. "Wh-what's wrong with you?" she wondered.

Lupin smirked evilly as he grabbed her by the neck with his right hand and shoved her against the wall at the end of the hallway.

Fujiko struggled to free herself when Lupin began to kiss her. Her body relaxed as she kissed him back.

"She doesn't like you," he whispered in her ear. "She says you're a whore."

Fujiko gasped, her eyes opening wide as he started to kiss her neck. She tried to push Lupin away, but with every push he just became more aggressive.

"You're a whore," a woman's voice sounded in Fujiko's head, a high pitched and raspy voice that made Fujiko shiver. "A filthy whore..." The woman then cackled.

"Lupin, stop," she begged, trying to fight him off. "I changed my mind," she said quickly. "I want to leave and... and you can stay here. You can stay here with that woman. It's fine. I'm fine with that."

Lupin stopped kissing her neck and backed away.

Fujiko smiled at him nervously, at that point hoping he'd let her go so she could save herself.

Lupin narrowed his eyes at her and quickly struck out, slamming the back of his hand into the side of her face. "You're disgusting," he muttered.

Fujiko gasped and held the side of her face as tears filled her eyes. She stared at him as he stood there, fear filling her body as she cowered before him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jigen wondered as he and Goemon stepped out into the hall and stared at Lupin standing at the end of it.

Goemon looked down, his eyes opening wide as he stared at a small golf ball sized chunk of concrete on the floor as it slowly started to levitate.

"What?" Jigen said in annoyance as Goemon continued to nudge his arm.

Goemon said nothing, only pointed as the concrete was now about knee high.

Jigen looked down at it, staring in shock as the chunk rose to eye level and stopped. "Lupin," he yelled out as the concrete flew towards him at high speeds.

Lupin lifted his head, standing motionless as the concrete chunk flew past him, narrowly missing his head as it smashed through the wall.

"They're trying to kill you," Lupin heard a woman say. "They don't want us together."

Lupin glared down at Fujiko, who was now sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled tightly to her chest. Her head rested on her knees as she cried and rocked back and forth.

"You okay?" Jigen asked Lupin as he and Goemon started to approach him.

"You have bad aim," Lupin said as he slowly turned towards the two.

Jigen and Goemon stopped, Lupin not looking like his usual self, as if a cloud of darkness was surrounding him.

"We didn't-"

"Shut up, Goemon" Lupin screamed. "I told you two to get the hell out of here!"

"We had nothing to do with that rock," Jigen growled.

"So, it just flew on it's own?"

"Yeah, it flew on it's own! Why is that not believable at this point! Hasn't enough shit gone on by now for anything to be possible?"

Jigen tensed, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. He was close to just shooting Lupin and dragging him out of the building when Lupin yelled out and began to charge down the hallway at him.

"Lupin, what are you-" Jigen stepped back, not knowing what to do.

Lupin was halfway to Jigen when he took a step and caused the floor in front of him to collapse.

"Lupin!" Jigen ran to the large hole in the floor, kneeling down and staring down into darkness. "Damn it! He must have fallen through to the basement."

He looked up at Goemon as Goemon looked down at him, both with unsure looks on their faces.

"Fujiko?" Goemon stared at her as she sat. "Fujiko," he called out as he looked for a way to get to her.

"Let's go through this room to the next hall," Jigen said as he nudged Goemon, who followed Jigen as he led the way.

Lupin laid unconscious on the floor of the dark basement, blood from various cuts he obtained from the fall gathering before rolling down his face. The evil presence that once consumed him was now gone.

From the darkness came a woman in a long white dress. She took slow steps as she approached Lupin, standing and staring over him with a sorrowful expression.

"Help me," she cried out desperately, her expression quickly changing to an evil grin as she started to laugh wildly.

Her laughter was soon joined by that of several children, their bodies suddenly appearing around Lupin, their faces holding evil expressions as they stared down at him.


	3. Chapter 3

This was going to be the background information chapter, but I'm still wondering if I want to do an explanation of the past at the school. That may be in the last chapter. Or not, figuring this story only has one chapter left, I think. And this is the unedited version of this chapter, as I'm too tired and lazy to reread it and fix my mistakes.

Those Activia commercials make me sad. Now I'm gonna have that stupid jingle in my head all day... saying everything I'm doing in that annoying tune. Grr.

* * *

Chapter Three - A Chance at Escape

"Fujiko," Goemon called out as he ran up to her, kneeling down beside her and shaking her gently.

Fujiko showed no reaction to him, her eyes staring off at the floor in front of her as she rocked back and forth.

"Fujiko," Jigen yelled. He stood in front of her and leaned down, staring in annoyance at her. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Goemon glared up at Jigen before he looked back at Fujiko, giving her a concerned look. "Fujiko, can you hear me?"

Jigen rolled his eyes and let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"What?" Goemon wondered, looking back at him.

"We don't have time for this shit. Just pull her up and let's get her the hell out of here."

"Fine." Goemon wrapped an arm around Fujiko and lifted her to her feet, something that wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. "Fujiko," he grunted as he tired to keep her limp body up. He then glared at Jigen as he stood and watched. "You ever think about helping?"

Jigen shrugged and got on the other side of her, holding that side of her up as he and Goemon slowly walked with her down the hallway.

"Lupin," she said quietly.

"He's fine, don't worry about him," Jigen said.

"No," she cried, suddenly coming to and pushing them away from her. "He isn't fine! There's something wrong with him!"

Jigen and Goemon said nothing as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked demandingly.

Jigen shrugged.

"He fell," Goemon said.

"Is he...?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"He's fine," Jigen said. "He's alive," he quickly corrected himself. "And since you can walk now..." Jigen looked over at Goemon. "Get her out of here."

Goemon narrowed his eyes, staring in silence at Jigen before he finally nodded.

"But, wait," Fujiko said. "You have to come with us. We have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Lupin," Jigen said.

"But, he's crazy!"

"And once he's out of this place he'll turn back to normal."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm not gonna abandon him, Fujiko!"

"Fujiko," Goemon said to her as he grabbed her arm and began to lead her down the hall.

"I'll be fine," Jigen said as he waved to them. "Just go back to the hotel. I'll meet you there later."

Fujiko gave Jigen one last look before she followed Goemon, the two turning the corner and Jigen disappearing from their view.

Jigen sighed and looked back at the large hole in the floor. He hesitated for a few seconds before he wandered off, looking for the stairs.

Fujiko squinted as she and Goemon approached the window they entered from. Goemon helped her out and then followed, taking in a deep breath when his feet touched the soft ground.

The two walked the short distance to the side fence, Goemon slicing at it with his sword and cutting an escape for them.

Fujiko stepped out beyond the fence and squeezed her way between the fence and the neighboring building. She got halfway to the sidewalk when she looked back, Goemon still standing on the other side of the fence and watching her.

"Goemon?"

"I'm going back."

"What? But, Goemon, you-"

"Go, Fujiko. Escape this place."

"I'm not leaving you, Goemon! We were supposed to go back together!"

"I can't leave Lupin and-"

"No," she cried. "He isn't Lupin anymore! I don't know who he is, but he isn't himself! Just leave him here, Goemon! Please..."

"I can't. I'm sorry." He bowed his head and turned away from her, slowly walking back to the window.

"Goemon," she yelled. "Goemon!"

He ignored her, entering the building and stepping into the darkness.

"Goemon..." she sobbed, bowing her head, resting it against the side of the building in front of her as she cried.

Goemon fought with himself as he walked through the hall, telling himself he had to do this, that he just couldn't leave his friends there like some coward. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he stepped on some old boards and caused them to break, a loud cracking noise echoing the halls.

The crack was followed by a gunshot, Goemon lifting his sword up and the bullet hitting the blade, slicing it in half.

"Stop shooting at me," he growled.

"Goemon," Jigen said as he ran up to him. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go."

"I figured you'd need help."

"No," Jigen said in annoyance. "The less of us here the better."

"And why is that?" Goemon wondered as he and Jigen walked down the hall.

"Whatever is here already has Lupin. And it got to you, too. So, if it gets to me, then-"

"I'll kill you."

Jigen stopped and stared at him. "What? Wait, no, Goemon, I-"

"I was only kidding, Jigen. Relax."

"This isn't the time to be joking around..." Jigen glared at the back of Goemon before catching up to him.

"He's dead," a boy's voice said from behind them.

The two froze and slowly turned, staring in fright at the expressionless boy who stood ten feet away from them.

The boy stared with large eyes, his gaze empty. "You're too late."

Jigen suddenly shook with anger, reaching back and grabbing his gun, aiming it at the kid and firing. "You son of a bitch! What have you done with him?"

"Jigen," Goemon yelled, grabbing him from behind and trying to get him to calm down. "Jigen!"

Jigen kept pulling the trigger long after the bullets were spent, the boy long gone.

Goemon spun Jigen around and slammed him into the wall. "Calm down!"

Jigen struggled with Goemon before finally calming down, dropping his arms to his side as he stared down at the floor.

Goemon took a step back. "You okay?"

Jigen nodded.

A door towards the end of the hall flew open, the door forced from it's hinges and smashing into pieces into the wall.

Goemon and Jigen stood, their bodies tense as they stared at the sight.

Jigen yelled out as his legs were grabbed, an unknown force pulling him down the hall.

"Jigen!" Goemon ran after him, watching as Jigen screamed for help and clawed at the floor.

Jigen grabbed onto anything he could as he passed the scattered debris, but nothing helped in stopping him.

He was soon yanked him into the room the force came from, its strength so great that it flung Jigen into the door jamb, slamming his head against it and knocking him out.

"Jigen," Goemon yelled, his sudden silence worrying him more as he finally got to the room and ran inside, the space empty of anything.

Standing in the middle of the room Goemon looked around, frantic as he picked a random door and ran through it.

...

Lupin groaned as he started to awaken. He struggled to sit up, wincing from the pain of his injuries.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly. He looked around, nothing of what he could see familiar to him.

'Goemon choked me and then...' he thought, trying to remember all of what had happened, but unable to remember how he got where he was.

Annoyed by this, he shook it off and got to his feet, limping through the large room he had fallen into.

He exited the room through the double doors at the front and groaned as he found himself in another hallway.

He looked down each side and picked a direction at random, turning to his right and continuing on, hoping he'd find a way to the outside.

He passed a small storage room and out of the corner of his eyes saw someone. Stepping back he looked inside of the room, the girl he had seen sitting on the floor and crying into her knees.

"Hey, I found you," he said, relieved as he limped towards her. "What's wrong?"

The girl lifted her head and looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Is everything okay?" Lupin asked. "I can get you out of here if that's what you want."

The girl formed a half smile and nodded slowly.

"Okay," Lupin smiled, offering his hand for her to take. "Come on."

She stared at his hand and started to reach out for it when she quickly pulled back.

"She wants to stay here," an angry male voice said right behind Lupin.

Lupin gasped and spun around, a man walking out from the shadows towards him.

The man was dressed in a dark suit, a logo stitched in white and gold on the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked as he slowly reached for his gun.

The man laughed. "I fear not your weaponry."

Lupin froze and slowly pulled his hand from his jacket.

"And I suggest if you care at all about your friend Jigen that you leave this place."

Lupin tensed in anger as he glared at the man. "What have you done with him?"

The man laughed. "Come, Isabelle."

The girl looked up at the man and nodded, slowly standing and walking towards him.

"Wait," Lupin yelled, reaching out to grab the girl and stop her, but finding that his hand went right through her. He looked up in shock as she and the man walked away, their bodies slowly fading.

Lupin looked down at his hand, his skin ice cold as his body started to tremble.

"He was right..." he muttered. "Oh god... Jigen. Jigen!" he yelled as he ran as best he could from the room.

...

Goemon ran from room to room, not finding Jigen anywhere. Not giving up, he continued his search.

He ran down a hallway and stopped quickly when he heard someone humming. "Jigen?"

He looked around and ran towards the noise, going from room to room, entering one room and quickly stopping in the doorway.

Standing in the middle of the room was Jigen, his head down as he continued to hum a tune unfamiliar to Goemon.

"Jigen," Goemon said as he ran up to him. "Hey. Jigen!"

Goemon grabbed Jigen's arm and nudged him, Jigen unresponsive. Stepping in front of him, Goemon grasped firmly Jigen's shoulders and shook him.

Jigen stopped humming and slowly lifted his head.

Goemon yelled in fright and backed away, Jigen's eyes sewn shut and blood running down his face.

Goemon tripped on a desk behind him, falling to the floor and landing with a loud thud. He quickly looked up at Jigen only to see he wasn't there anymore. "Jigen?"

He jumped to his feet and ran to where Jigen once stood, looking around before running off again while shouting Jigen's name.

...

Lupin stopped to lean against the wall, his body shaking and tears rolling down his cheeks as the pain became too much for him.

"I... I can't..." he panted, holding back the sobs he so badly wanted to let go.

"Jigen!" The voice was in the distance, but Lupin knew it was Goemon's.

"Goe... guh... Goemon!" he managed to choke out.

"Jigen," Goemon yelled again, his voice getting farther away.

"Goemon..." Lupin said in a wavering voice. He winced as he looked down at his leg, his right pant leg almost drenched in blood.

"Huh, well it looks like I have another victim," the man from before laughed.

Lupin looked up as the man stood and smirked evilly at him. "Leave him the hell alone," Lupin growled, the sudden burst of anger giving him enough strength to charge the man.

The man stood and laughed as Lupin ran right through him, hitting the wall hard and falling to the floor. He stood and stared down at Lupin as he struggled to get up. Shaking his head, he gave one last laugh before he faded away.

Walking through his dissipating form was Isabelle, the sorrowful expression on her face turning to one of impish joy.

Lupin braced himself against the wall as he stared at her. "So, you and him?"

"You shouldn't have come here," she said with a smirk. "One of you may have escaped, but I think Darius is through with being generous."

"One of..." Lupin said, staring off as he thought about it. "Wait, who are you-" He looked up to find her gone. "Hey," he screamed, getting no response.

He looked up at the ceiling, dread filling him as he now worried about the safety of his friends.

With his remaining bit of energy he pushed himself from the wall and continued his search for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was going to have a back story on the school, but I decided to cut it out, as it seemed to screw up the flow of things. I've been too busy wasting my time with games and crap to watch Haunted, which makes me sad, and also leaves me with no inspiration for this story, so hopefully this chapter, along with the last one, fits together with the first two chapters, mainly the first. And the ending skips around a lot, but it was one of those "I know what I want to write, but don't know how to write it" things. xP

My iced tea smells that that marshmallow fish bait. =| ... I miss fishing.

* * *

Chapter Four - Darkness

Lupin pushed himself to continue on, a slight smile forming on his lips as he found the stairs to the first floor. Grabbing the rail he began to pull his way up.

It wasn't long before he became light headed. On the fifth step he fainted, falling back and tumbling down the stairs.

Isabelle appeared before him, standing and staring down at his worn and beaten body. With an impish giggle she faded.

...

Goemon walked quickly down the dark halls, determined to find his friend.

He only had positive thoughts, pushing all the negative ones away. Although the fact that he had given up on Lupin still bothered him.

"I will find both of them," he said as he glared off in front of him.

The faint laughter of children made him stop.

"Hello?" he said loudly, looking around as the grip on his sword tightened.

"Hi," an excited child said as she appeared right next to him.

Goemon jumped and yelled out, backing away and getting in a fighting position.

"You're funny," she laughed before running off.

"Whu-wait," he yelled out, chasing her as she ran through a door.

He ended up in an empty classroom, stopping in the center of it and glancing around.

"Over here," the girl said excitedly, appearing in another doorway and waving to Goemon.

Goemon stared at her, not knowing if he was being led into a trap or if she was really trying to help him.

With no other choice and desperate to find his friends and escape he followed.

She laughed as she ran through a doorway, the door lying on the floor rotted and in pieces, but the girls feet causing no noise as she trampled over it.

Goemon wasn't so silent, however, the wood cracking and splintering under his feet and he cautiously walked through the doorway.

It led him through a short corridor and turned to the left, a narrow set of stairs leading to the basement standing before him.

"Lupin," he muttered, staring down at the familiar figure on the floor below. "Lupin!"

No longer did he care if the steps were safe, rushing down them and to Lupin.

"Lupin," he said as he nudged him, Lupin still breathing but not waking up.

Relieved he was still alive, Goemon grabbed him and carried him up the stairs.

"Jigen," Lupin said weakly, the name barely audible as it escaped his lips.

"Don't talk," Goemon told him. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Jigen," Lupin said once again before he passed out.

Goemon glanced in worry at him, but continued on, his only thought being getting Lupin out of there.

He decided he'd figure out what to do about Jigen once Lupin was safe.

His plans were thwarted, however, as Jigen walked out of a room and stood before Goemon in the hallway.

"Jigen," Goemon gasped, happy to see him still alive.

"You can't leave here," Jigen said as he glared up at Goemon.

"Your eyes," Goemon said, Jigen's face appearing normal.

Jigen laughed. "That was just an illusion. Only a fool would fall for something like that," he sneered.

Goemon stared at Jigen suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked as he set Lupin on the floor and grabbed his sword.

"Funny coming from someone who isn't even clear as to what he is."

"Where is Jigen?"

"He's gone," Jigen smirked. "He's long gone."

Goemon stood and trembled in rage. "No," he said through clenched teeth. "No," he then screamed, rushing towards Jigen.

Jigen laughed and held out his right hand, a burst of energy shooting from it and flinging Goemon backwards to the floor, his body landing near Lupin, both now unconscious.

...

"What do we do with them?" a female voice asked.

"I won't let them go," a male voice answered.

Lupin was barely able to open his eyes, the figures in the room with them just blurry forms. Their voices, once heard clearly, now came and went as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"... they'll die," the male voice said.

"But, why can't... figure it... please."

"Do something," Lupin muttered as he struggled as best he could with the rope that tied his hands.

The male figure turned towards him and laughed. "Don't worry. We will."

Lupin stared in fright as the figure laughed, his face contorted, half of it consisting of a mouth with jagged teeth. His eyes were large black circles, as if his eyes had been removed from the sockets.

The man took two steps towards Lupin before Lupin passed out again.

...

Goemon opened his eyes, his arms cramped from the tied up position he was in. Looking around he got a better of idea what was going on, he and Lupin tied back to back, both sitting on the floor of a classroom.

The sounds of something trickling to the floor made him look towards the noise.

"Jigen," he yelled.

Jigen stood there with a vacant look, one hand held over his head as he slowly poured the oil from an old lantern over himself.

"What... what are you doing?" Goemon asked as he struggled to get out of the rope.

Jigen said nothing as he continued to drench himself in the oil.

"Lupin," Goemon shouted as he nudged him. "Lupin, wake up!"

Lupin moaned as he slowly lifted his head. "What's that smell?" he asked weakly, opening his eyes and looking around.

"We have to get out of here," Goemon said. "Can you get out of these ropes?"

Lupin didn't answer as he stared at Jigen, who stood and stared at the wall beyond the two. "Jigen?"

"Can you get out of these ropes?" Goemon yelled as he struggled more frantic, the oil in the lantern getting close to running out.

"Jigen," Lupin said, confused by what he was watching. "What are you doing?"

"Lupin, please!" Goemon yelled.

The lantern shattered as it was dropped to the floor.

The two stared in fright as Jigen pulled out a match and lit it, standing and holding it as the flame crept closer to his fingers.

Jigen then grinned evilly. "You'll never escape," he said.

Darius quickly left Jigen's body, the sudden loss of energy weakening Jigen and making him drop the match.

"No," Lupin yelled as the gas ignited.

"Jigen," Goemon yelled, the flames starting to consume Jigen as he screamed and fought to put them out.

Seeing his friend in pain caused Lupin's own pain to disappear, Lupin dislocating his wrist and escaping the ropes.

His freedom made it easy for Goemon to slip out of his binds, both jumping up and rushing towards Jigen as he continued to scream in pain as the flames consumed him.

Lupin took off his jacket and threw it and himself on top of Jigen as Goemon removed his kimono and did the same, the flames stronger than they thought as they slowly started to be consumed by them.

Lupin looked up as Darius and Isabelle stared down at them. He gave Isabelle a saddened and pained look, silently pleading for her to do something.

She looked away from him and stared at the floor with a sorrowful expression before fading off.

Darius continued to stare with an evil grin.

Goemon closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as his skin continued to burn.

Lupin then let out a desperate scream, that being the last thing Goemon heard before he passed out.

...

Fujiko stood outside the building, wisps of smoke wafting from the recently extinguished flames.

Around her stood a small group of firemen, all staring at the building.

Fujiko watched as two firemen exited the old school, each holding an end of a gurney as they carried a body out.

"Lupin," she gasped, running up as he was carried towards the waiting ambulance.

His clothes were burnt, burns and black smudges on his skin. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but no words came out.

"What are you-," she started to say, fear causing her words to be spoken quickly. "What's wrong with him?" she asked one of the firemen. "Is he okay? Is he gonna live? Please say he's gonna live."

"Hey, calm down, miss," one of the firemen said as he comforted her.

Fujiko stared worriedly up at him as he smiled at her, the man never giving her an answer and she never asking another question.

...

The three had been pulled from the burning room shortly after the flames started to spread. Fujiko, worried for their safety, ran to find anyone who would be willing to help. She had gotten to the fire station when the call came in of the fire.

As bad as the scene looked, the firemen were shocked that the three fared as well as they did, under those circumstances all expecting them to be burnt beyond recognition.

After a quick and very temporary fix at the scene the three were loaded into ambulances and taken to the hospital.

While healing from their first round of surgery they were questioned separately. The cops were satisfied with the answers they had received, but kept them to themselves, giving the media completely different accounts of what had happened so the people would not be frightened by the truth.

...

Fujiko quickly stood when Lupin opened his eyes. She rushed to his bedside and stared down at him.

"She... she helped us..." he whispered.

"Who did?" she wondered, tears filling her eyes as she stared down at his bandaged arms and chest.

"The girl," Lupin answered as he smiled. "She isn't... isn't trapped... anymore..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Lupin only smiled at her before he passed out.

"Lupin. Lupin! What do you mean?" Fujiko slowly stepped backwards to the chair, sitting down in it and sobbing.

...

"I'm leaving," Goemon said as he and Lupin stood at Jigen's bed.

Almost a month had passed, Lupin and Goemon's wounds close to being healed, the two able to leave the hospital.

Lupin got rooms for the three of them at a nearby hotel, the rooms rarely used as they almost lived at the hospital to be with Jigen.

"Where are you going?" Lupin asked, no emotion in his voice and no expression on his face.

"I don't know."

Lupin didn't answer as his eyes stared down at Jigen while he slept.

"I don't want you to find me," Goemon said. "When I'm ready, I'll find you."

"I understand," Lupin said as he slowly nodded.

Goemon gave Lupin and Jigen one last look before leaving the room.

"Good luck," Lupin said.

...

It would be two months later until Jigen was well enough to be released, the work from his last surgery still bandaged, but healing.

On that day Lupin drove he and Fujiko to the airport, the three leaving on a flight to New York. When they arrived Fujiko went her own way. Lupin and Jigen headed to the nearest bar.

"He's trying to forget," Lupin scoffed.

Jigen said nothing as he took a drink of his scotch.

"Do you think he ever will?"

Jigen continued to stay silent, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"Yeah," Lupin sighed.

"It's not your fault," Jigen said, his first words spoken since they arrived at the place.

"We both know that isn't true."

"I'm just saying I don't blame you."

"Well, thanks," Lupin said before downing the rest of his drink. He stood and placed some money on the bar. "Not that it matters," he muttered as he walked off.

Jigen glanced over his shoulder as Lupin left the bar. He turned back and ordered another drink.

...

The four would never work as a group again, the experience hitting Jigen and Goemon especially hard.

After a three year break, Lupin returned to his thieving ways.

Fujiko always declined his invitations to join in on the heists, but she used his offer as a way to visit him.

Neither ever talked about their experience in the old school.

Jigen drank more than he ever did, the high consumation of alcohol surprisingly never hindering his work as he had gone back to being a gun for hire.

He found that killing helped relieve some of his anger.

Goemon continued his quest for enlightenment. On his many journeys he sought answers to the questions that had plagued him since the school incident.

Nobody gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

In the end he never found Lupin. Or the answers he was looking for.

The End

* * *

And Zenigata is still stuffing his face and angering everyone on the ship (it's a very long cruise...), not knowing that his purpose in life is no more. Until he realizes that cruises, buffets and shuffleboard combined is like being in heaven. And then the roles will have been reversed, Zenigata living the high life while the others live on in misery or something.

As with the school back story, told very quickly, it was a popular music school that caught on fire in an unknown and suspicious way and some of the kids died and one of them, Darius, was evil and used the others to do his bidding.

And why am I still drinking this tea? D:(


End file.
